First Class
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: Flying first class is never boring when you're flying with Sonny and Chad


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance

* * *

"Can a get you anything else Mr. Cooper?" A flirtatious blonde asked Chad.

I groaned, we had just boarded the plane and already the flight attendants were making their move on Chad, this was just great.

"No thank you." Chad informed with a small smile. The blonde giggled and carried onto the next customer. She probably didn't even realize she skipped me.

Oh and if you're wondering why I'm even boarding a plane with Hollywood's teen heartthrob it's because we have a fan meet in Tokyo. Of course when I heard I was chosen to represent So Random I was thrilled!

But then I heard I was boarding with Chad, oh joy.

I'll admit I've never flown first class and this is pretty exciting. I smiled in anticipation looking out the window. I gave a light squeal.

"Excited Munroe?" Chad asked amused. "But who wouldn't be when their riding with Chad Dylan Cooper?" Chad added on popping his collar. I gave him a semi glare, but smiled.

"Whoa the TV screens are way larger than the ones in coach!" I exclaimed. Chad chuckled lightly. "First time flying first class?" he asked knowingly. "Maybe." I answered as he snickered.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the speaker started going over safety procedures. I sighed sourly as Chad began listening to his ipod. I accidentally left mine in a suitcase.

I had no choice but to listen to those boring instructions on what to do in case of emergencies. I laid my head on the back of the chair and awaited the plane to take off.

From the corner of my eye I saw Chad take off his headphones. Finally the plane began moving, I couldn't help but feel a teensy bit nervous, maybe I shouldn't have skipped over all those safety procedures.

Oh boy.

I nervously gripped the side of my chair. Chad looked over at me. "You okay?" he asked bluntly. I didn't bother replying as the airplane was lifting off the ground and into the air.

"Oh my god." I stated accidentally grabbing Chad's hand. But I guess it didn't really matter since I shut my eyes after that.

"Please don't' crash, please don't crash, please don't crash." I chanted over and over again.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by someone lightly tapping me on my shoulder. I lifted my head to see Chad, "Were in the air." He said to me. I quickly glanced out the window to realize he was right.

I gave a sigh of relief. "Um Sonny?" he started. "What?" I replied still looking out the window. "Your hand." he said quietly. I immediately understood the situation and awkwardly let go of his hand. "Sorry!" I yelled embarrassed.

"It's okay." He said quietly as he started straightening out his jacket. I looked back out the window. This wasn't that scary actually, just the take off, I reassured myself.

I turned away from the window. "Hey what time is it?" I asked Chad. He glanced at his watch for a sec before replying, "11: 30." I gave a quick nod and decided to watch a movie.

"Where's the flight attendant's with the lunch?" I heard Chad mutter. I rolled my eyes, just what I needed, to be a third wheel while Chad flirted with one of the hot flight attendants.

I turned the volume up higher and pretended not to hear him. But as soon as I did, guess who came by? Yeah a flight attendant serving meals. "Orange or apple?" I heard her ask a passenger.

The passenger muttered out their answer as the attendant quickly came to serve us. "Mr. Cooper?" she asked totally unprofessional. "Would you like the steak or the chicken breast?" She asked. "Steak." Chad answered without thinking.

"Juice or coke?" The flight attendant asked again. "Coke," Chad replied. "And what can I get for you miss?" She asked looking over at me. I could've sworn her voice dropped by two octaves.

"The chicken breast please." I said in my nicest tone. The attendant smiled a polite smile and went to serve us.

Chad turned his attention to me, "Now we can share." He stated. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You give me half the chicken and I'll give you half the steak." He clarified. I thought for a moment, "Alright." I answered.

Chad gently smiled.

After we shared our lunch, a different flight attendant came to clear our tables. "Thank you." Chad said professionally, the flight attendant giggled and walked away. I rolled my eyes.

"Jealous?" Chad asked slyly. "No." I bitterly snapped. By now I was extremely tired, I haven't slept in like 24 hours, I know we haven't been on the plane for that long but I was too excited last night to sleep.

"I think you are." Chad continued, couldn't he tell that I was exhausted? "Chad just be quiet for second." I said rubbing my head. "Okay, after you admit you were jealous." He commented egotistically.

By now I was really fed up, I just wanted to sleep! "Chad shut up!" I snapped. "And move your shoulder a little more to the right." I added a second later.

Chad seemed surprised, but nether less moved his shoulder a little closer. I muttered inconceivably under my breath before bravely laying my head on the enemy's shoulder.

Chad however didn't really seem to care.

He just continued flipping through the TV and before I knew it, I was asleep.

*

"Sonny," I heard someone call. I ignored it.

"Sonny!" The voice said louder.

I snapped my head up to realize that the plane was now dark. "What happened?" I asked bewildered. Just then I realized I was wrapped in one of those blue airplane blankets. They weren't that comfortable, if only I still had my blarmie the blanket with arms.

I turned my attention to Chad. "What's going on?" I asked. "The planes gonna land in half in hour, you slept through dinner." He informed me. "Oh." I muttered. Now that he mentioned it, I was feeling hungry.

Chad seemed to have noticed as he pulled our some bread completely unopened from his pocket, "Here I saved you some." He said quietly. I smiled at him.

Just then the speakers started up again. "Please prepare for landing in 15 minutes." It announced. I looked at Chad, "You said half an hour!" I argued. "I lied." He replied.

I sighed and bit into the bread, at least the take off was long forgotten I thought. Chad seemingly read my mind as he continued, "You know the landing is way scarier than the take off right?" he asked me.

My face immediately paled. Chad on the other hand, smirked before answering,

"Don't worry, you can hold my hand again."


End file.
